


Why you?

by Hamamatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamamatsu/pseuds/Hamamatsu
Summary: English writing practice, Day1.A letter from Thor, nothing special.Forgive me about my poor vocabulary, thank U.





	Why you?

 Loki,  
Sometime I'll wonder why my life just like a loop, banished by my father, searching for my hammer, meeting Jean and falling in love with her, when ever thing seemed right, you came out, made a big news. So I had to stop you, maybe I got angry with you. Then we fight, and you left me.

  
So I came to a prophet, ask him why.

  
He said, there's only one way out, that you kill Odin, rule Asgard, and, at the end, I kill you.

  
That is wrong! That is definitely wrong!

  
I saw you dead, I saw you fake your own death, and I saw your reborn, once, and once again. But every time, whatever you've done, I had never ever hate you.

  
You Know, I love you. I just want you by my side.

  
But Why you? Why always you? Why your path is so far from me that I had to make you hurt, and break your heart.

  
I  don't want to!

  
My brother, you ARE my brother and you're my brother FDREVER. Our life is too long. Human dead, kingdoms fall, even race destruction we been through. I can remember the fear when I kill the first Frost-Giant. I can also remember the tears in your eyes when your beloved midgardian lost her last breath.

  
But now, how many enemies I had killed? Why there is only coldness and false tears in your eyes? We've changed. And you know, there are many things cannot come back.

  
Even the truth that we are brothers had changed.

  
Had changed?

  
No, Loki. No matter what's the fact, no matter what you've done, this can never change.

  
Your brother, Thor


End file.
